Epilogues
by BC-L-3
Summary: A series of drabbles about what happened after each of the show's episodes.
1. Rose

Here are the epilogues that I've written for the show. They're just short drabbles (with an arc or two) to fill in some blanks, answer some questions, speculate, etc. I plan to write epilogues for every normal-broadcast episode up to The Wedding of River Song, but many of them don't lend well to epilogues, so some of what I write will be unsubstantial and pointless (and yet, I write to be complete). I'll try to upload a new chapter every day. If I post a pointless chapter, I'll try to supplement it with a more meaningful one. Enjoy (I hope)!**  
**

**Epilogues : Rose  
**

As the Doctor and Rose neared the house, Rose instantly recognized the boy outside and approached him.

"A bit too much going on in there?" Rose asked.

"Yeah."

"I understand. I was still a baby when my dad died, but I understand. Your dad never told me your name."

"It's Jacob."

"Well, Jacob, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

The Doctor approached Jacob and Rose.

"This is the Doctor," Rose introduced. "Your dad was right."

Jacob's eyes widened. "He said he was right, just before that thing killed him."

"You should be proud of your dad," the Doctor said. "He did and understood what most people couldn't."

The door swung open and Caroline appeared. After a moment of shock, her eyes switched between Jacob and the Doctor.

"Looks like your mom needs you," the Doctor said. He gave Jacob a gentle push, and Jacob joined his mother at the door.

"Come on, Rose."

The Doctor and Rose walked back to the TARDIS.

"So, who am I supposed to stop from boarding the Titanic?" the Doctor asked.


	2. The End of the World

**Epilogues : The End of the World**

The delegation from the Forest of Cheem watched as Jabe's remains were forcefully ejected from the ship in a tube heading towards the Sun.

As the tube started to burn in its approach, the trees sang their ode to Earth.

_Out of green and blue_

_Generations rise_

_To the stars away_

_Yet always our home_

"You claim the rest of her now," a tree said to the Sun.

* * *

This was the first of several pointless drabbles. Sorry about the stupid ode. Pretend it sounds better in a Cheem language. The epilogues will not be about dead people only. The next one is but after that, very few are.


	3. The Unquiet Dead

**Epilogues : The Unquiet Dead**

She could feel herself fading quickly. She could also feel the spectrum of time. In her last moments, she looked forward and saw a woman. She knew they were related, but unsure how. Perhaps this woman descended from an unknown cousin.

In her last moments, Gwyneth pulled a name, Mary Cooper, and felt the child within her. In her last moments, Gwyneth reached out.


	4. Aliens of London & World War III

**Epilogues : Aliens of London / World War III**

Mickey wasn't surprised when Jackie showed up at his flat again.

"I got you this tool set. My friend Rodrigo uses a set like this on his cars and he loves it."

"Thanks, Jackie, but you don't have to be nice to me."

"I accused you of murder! I never treated you properly, but that's going to change now."

"You don't have to, Jackie."

"She left us both," Jackie said. "I understand that now."

Mickey noticed the disappointment in Jackie's face and voice. "Have you had dinner yet?"

"No," Jackie answered.

"I cooked a bit too much for myself. I was going to save some of it for lunch tomorrow, but if you're interested, you can join me and have some."

"I should cook for you."

"Are you hungry?"

"I'd love to join you. Thank you, Mickey."


	5. Dalek

**Epilogues : Dalek**

"Welcome to South Side Soup Kitchen. I'm Valerie Grant."

"I'm . . . Simon Stewart."

"Have you been here before?" Valerie asked, trying to avoid looking directly at Simon's facial bumps and bruises.

"No, never."

"Well, we serve much more than soup, but that is our specialty. Here's a selection of what we offer. Anything you'd like to try?"

"The spicy split pea soup, please." He paused. "I don't know why I like 'S' so much."


	6. The Long Game

** Epilogues : The Long Game**

The vehicle hit another bump, and Adam finally woke. He quickly surmised that he was naked in the boot of a car. His feet and hands were tied behind him. He muffled through the tape gag, but doubted that anyone could hear him.

After another few minutes, the vehicle stopped. A figure walked around and opened the boot.

"You're awake! Welcome to Glasgow, Mr. Mitchell. Ever since I heard of you, years ago, I've been patient. I've been waiting a long while for the proper time to collect you." He picked up Adam, put him over his shoulder, and carried him into a building.

Adam continued to yell futilely.

The man put him in a stone cell with a clear ceiling-height plastic door and then removed the ropes and gag.

"Who are you? What is this place?" Adam asked.

"This is the last remnant of Torchwood. Welcome to your new home."


	7. Father's Day

**Epilogues : Father's Day**

Mickey looked at Rose in her crib. His grandmother approached the two.

"She doesn't have her dad to protect her anymore," Rita-Anne told Mickey.

"I can protect her," Mickey replied, trying to sound older.

"It's not an easy job, Mickey. It's something that you will have to do for a very long time."

"I know. I'll look after her."

"I know you will," Rita-Anne said, kissing Mickey's head. "You're going to do a great job."


	8. The Empty Child & The Doctor Dances

Sincere thanks for the review and follows!

**Epilogues : The Empty Child / The Doctor Dances**

Jack followed Rose to a bedroom. He noticed a small stuffed panda resting on a desk.

"You can use this one," Rose told Jack.

"Thanks. And there's a wardrobe or two around here, right?"

"If there isn't?" Rose asked.

"I guess I'd have to borrow some of the Doctor's clothes."

"They wouldn't fit you. You're a little more . . . bigger than him."

"Well, then I'll just have to do without clothes."

"That'd be a real shame."

"Would it?"

Rose smiled and walked away.

"If you're not going to tell me where the wardrobe is, you leave me no choice."

Rose broke out in laughter as she continued towards the TARDIS console.


	9. Boomtown

**Epilogues : Boomtown**

"Hello?"

"Hi, Trish, it's Mickey."

"Mickey! Do you realize the time?"

"Yeah, am I calling you too late? Were you sleeping?"

"No, I'm just surprised."

"Listen, I was calling to see if you might want to have dinner sometime."

"Yeah, I'd like that, but what about Rose?"

"That's over. I'm done looking after her."

"Well, how about tomorrow, then?"

Mickey suddenly hesitated. "Uhhh . . . yeah, 7:00?"

"That's fine by me."

Mickey closed his eyes . "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll meet you at your flat."


	10. Bad Wolf & The Parting of the Ways

**Epilogues : Bad Wolf / The Parting of the Ways**

Jack spent hours surveying the remnants of the game station and collecting information about everyone who had died. Right before setting the coordinates on his vortex manipulator, he sent a message to Earth. He told the survivors there that the threat had ended and then he sent a list of the people who died bravely to save the planet.

Jack had finished his memorial and was about to teleport when a metal sphere suddenly appeared and crashed near Jack.

"A lie . . . a lie!" the sphere cried out. "Harkness! You knew this would happen! You were so anxious when we were going there . . ." Sparks flew from the sphere and Jack stood back. It slowly powered down. Jack spent some time studying the sphere. He soon gave up on it and teleported to the past.


	11. The Christmas Invasion

**Epilogues : The Christmas Invasion**

Two residents of the Powell Estates played among the ashes, oblivious to four others standing near a blue box.

"I reckon Harriet Jones will be elected out of office soon."

"It'll take some time. I don't think there's anyone suited to follow her yet, not after what she's handled."

"Someone will step up. It might take another alien encounter, but someone will step up. That doesn't look like a snowman. It doesn't feel like one, either."

"It's not snow, is it?"

"Has it been so long since we've seen snow that we've become unfamiliar with it?"

"Whatever. I'm going back inside."


	12. New Earth

**Epilogues : New Earth**

Two humans in a research lab greeted The Face of Boe when he teleported in.

"We weren't sure you were coming back, sir," one of the humans said.

"Nor was I, but then I realized that I no longer accepted the end. And because of the nurses, I possess the information that you need to complete your task."

"Yes, sir, but it will still take time. A few decades, I estimate."

"I am much older than anyone can imagine. A few decades is only a moment. I have instructions for you. Take that graph . . ."


	13. Tooth and Claw

**Epilogues : Tooth and Claw**

The TARDIS had landed, but the Doctor wasn't by the console. Rose looked around until she found him.

"What are you doing?"

"Synthesizing an enzyme to give to the royal family. We need to stop the Empire of the Wolf from forming."

Rose became more excited as they approached the door. "Who are we meeting this time? What's our cover going to be?"

The Doctor smiled and opened the door. "Let's find out."


	14. School Reunion

**Epilogues : School Reunion**

"You can use this one," Rose told Mickey when she opened a door to a vacant room. "There are some clothes in that closet. There's also another closet down the hall over there if you don't like anything here."

"So why don't you want me here?" Mickey asked.

"I do," Rose quickly answered.

"You couldn't hide your annoyance, Rose."

"Fine. I just . . . I liked having this thing for the Doctor and myself."

"You were fine with Sarah Jane coming along," Mickey responded.

"She's an old friend of the Doctor's."

"I'm your boyfriend."

"I know."

"I've helped you and the Doctor lots of times. I'm the one who suspected something weird going on at that school and wanted to do something about it."

"I know that, too."

"Then why don't I deserve to be here?"

"You do."

"I want to feel what you feel when you're out there, exploring worlds and saving people. I see how much that affects you. I want to share that with you."

Rose sighed and smiled. "You're right. I'm sorry. You should be here."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. Welcome aboard." Rose hugged Mickey.

Mickey was aware that Rose's change in attitude was not completely honest. He hugged her back nonetheless, hopeful that she would genuinely accept his presence soon.


	15. The Girl in the Fireplace

**Epilogues : The Girl in the Fireplace**

Rose continued to show Mickey around the TARDIS.

"It's okay to be jealous, Rose."

"I'm not."

"You were jealous of Sarah Jane. Then, you were upset that the Doctor was willing to strand himself in France for Madame du Pompadour."

"It's not like that."

"Really, Rose, it's okay. And I know that has to do with why you didn't want me on board."

"Mickey – "

"So, where does the Doctor keep the food? I'm starving."


	16. Rise of the Cybermen & Age of Steel

**Epilogues : Rise of the Cybermen / Age of Steel**

"Here it is," Jake said. He knocked on the door.

Mickey stood by as Jake knocked again. He didn't notice someone approaching from behind.

"Hello."

Mickey and Jake turned.

"Hi, we were just looking for Liam Price," Mickey told her.

"He and his children moved out two weeks ago."

"I don't suppose you know any way of contacting him?" Jake asked.

"Sorry, no. Is something the matter?"

"It's about his wife, Angela," Jake answered. "We'll try to locate him. We have other means."

"How do you know Angela?" the neighbor asked.

"You know her?" Mickey asked.

"I met her briefly once, when they were moving in the night. She seemed nice."

"I'm Mickey Smith, by the way. This is Jake. What's your name?"

"Martha Jones."


	17. The Idiot's Lantern

**Epilogues : The Idiot's Lantern**

"Tommy Connelly! Fancy meeting you . . . well, near your home."

"Who are you?" Tommy asked.

"I'm the Doctor. New face, but still me. Still the man who you helped with the television sets. How's your family? Your father?"

"A bit better than before, but I envy my friends who have more normal families."

"I used to have a friend who talked like that. After he grew up, his friends envied his strength. If you'd like, though, I could take you away on a quick trip. Give you a break and let you see whatever you want to see. I never thought the scooter was a sufficient gift after you helped save the planet. Interested?"


	18. The Impossible Planet & The Satan Pit

**Epilogues : The Impossible Planet / The Satan Pit**

"Are we in South America?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, in Brasilia, Brazil. It's May 31, 1970."

The Doctor and Rose continued to walk around until a hyperboloid building and four statues came into view.

"Cardinal Salles is about to open it," the Doctor informed Rose.

"What is this?"

"The Cathedral of Brasília. It's Roman Catholic."

"It's beautiful."

"We'll stay here for the day. It's even more beautiful when it's lit up at nighttime."


	19. Love and Monsters

**Epilogues : Love and Monsters**

Rose stood by the TARDIS doors as the Doctor worked on the console.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked, finally noticing Rose.

"Whenever they want to kiss, he'll be kissing concrete. I don't even want to think what it'd be like if they wanted to do more."

"I should do something about that."

"Can you?"

"Let's go back."


	20. Fear Her

**Epilogues : Fear Her**

The Doctor and Rose watched the fireworks. The Doctor then noticed Trish panicking.

"I'll be right back," the Doctor told Rose. He left and followed Trish to Chloe's room.

"I saw this when it was time for Chloe to go to sleep!" Trish told the Doctor. She pointed to a picture of the Isolus on the wall.

"Did Chloe draw that?" the Doctor asked.

"No, she couldn't have."

"Dad did," Chloe explained as she appeared. "I wanted everything to go back to normal."

"That manifestation of your father was under your control. You must have subconsciously made him draw this with the remainder of the Isolus' power."

"So the Isolus is gone like everything she drew before?" Trish asked.

"No, only the effects of its presence. Hyperchronal reversion. History is about to change. No one will have disappeared. The opening ceremony would have proceeded normally. Everything back to normal. I think we'll be the only ones who remember differently."

Outside, a metal sphere suddenly appeared near Rose. Blades sprung out from the bottom of it as it rotated, but it quickly fell to the ground.

Rose approached cautiously.

"Temporal displacement . . . paradox undone . . . help me . . ."

"Are you okay?"

"We . . . we . . ."

"How many are there of you?"

"Three displaced," the sphere said before sparks flew. It finally broke apart, leaving pieces of metal scattered around the ground.

"Apparently, I don't get to light the cauldron after all. Sort of. Well, I do, but that's not what happened," the Doctor said as he returned, not noticing the metal.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain in the TARDIS, or try to. Let's go."


	21. Army of Ghosts & Doomsday

**Epilogues : Army of Ghosts / Doomsday**

"Morning, Jackie."

"Hi, Mickey."

"We hardly see Rose anymore. Now you're getting an early start at Torchwood, too?"

"I've only been here since half past seven. There's a pile of applications to go through for the vacant jobs."

"How's Rose doing? Do you know?" Mickey asked.

"She's taking it all a day at a time. She'll get there someday."

"Mrs. Tyler?" someone called from the door. He was wearing a lab coat. "We found something that fits your criteria. We believe it's designed to draw energy from the void."

"You think it can be changed so people can travel through the void?"

"It's possible."

Jackie looked at Mickey and then back at the other man. "Show us."


	22. The Runaway Bride

**Epilogues : The Runaway Bride**

"Donna! You shouldn't be here!"

"It's not contagious anymore," Donna replied. She sat down next to Wilf.

"I heard about the wedding. What happened?"

"He didn't love me," Donna said, wanting to censor some of the details.

"You'll find someone good enough for you soon."

"What makes you think that?"

"You're too strong to let something like this stop you."

Donna smiled. She bent down to hug Wilf.


	23. Smith and Jones

**Epilogues : Smith and Jones**

"Hi, Annalise. I wanted to call and see if you're all right after your argument with my mom," Tish said into her phone.

"Oh, it's fine. I know your mom is just insecure. She doesn't want anyone to be happy."

"I was listening to an interview on the radio about the hospital, and one of the presenters mentioned hallucinogenic drugs."

"Yes, it's good that more people are coming to their senses."

"He didn't mention how people outside saw the hospital disappear and reappear."

"The drugs must have spread out. In the air," Annalise said.

"That's a good explanation. What about the pictures? And the CTV footage?"

"I'm sure that could have been edited."

"All of them?" Tish asked.

"Yes," Annalise replied hesitantly. "It's a conspiracy!"

"What about the carbon dioxide readings from the hospital or the meteorological phenomenon?"

"I don't know, but there has to be a good explanation."

"There are also traces of moon rock. Rocks from the moon! Did you know about that?"

"No . . ."

"So there's a conspiracy where lots of people edited pictures and videos, displaced oxygen in a hospital, planted moon rocks, and controlled the weather? That doesn't make much sense, does it? I think the hospital going to the moon seems more plausible. What do you think? Do you think there chance that could have actually happened? Is it possible?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe."

"Well, as a friend of mine would say, 'Suck on that, Oompa Loompa!' The only thing fake about all of this is your body! Maybe you'll start to look at facts now before making stupid narrow-minded judgments." Tish didn't bother waiting for a response before hanging up.


	24. The Shakespeare Code

**Epilogues : The Shakespeare Code**

"I cannot do it again. That was the only performance of Love's Labor Won that will ever be performed," Will said.

"You must!" Kempe replied. "So many people want to see it. The queen wants to see it!"

"All my papers are lost anyway."

"Surely you can remember enough."

The queen entered with her guards after failing to apprehend the Doctor.

"How do you know the Doctor?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's been helping me write. He helped last night."

"That was his work?" Elizabeth asked.

"Part of it, yes, your majesty," Will replied.

"I have been trying to convince him to hold another performance for you," Kempe said.

"Absolutely not!" Elizabeth said. "If the Doctor was involved, then by royal decree, that play will never be performed again!"

"As your majesty wishes," Will said, smiling.


	25. Gridlock

**Epilogues : Gridlock**

Novice Hame sat near the Face of Boe, holding vigil. She finally got up to get a cloth to cover him until she realized he had started to glow.

"You're shrinking!" Hame realized. She watched as the corpse took on a humanoid form.

After a few minutes, the Face of Boe was replaced by a tall man with dark brown hair. He suddenly gasped to life.

"Oh, been so long since I've had to resurrect," Jack said. "I don't think it's ever taken so long. Novice Hame!"

"You're . . . human!"

"Yeah, I'm back to my original self."

Jack smiled at Hame's stunned expression. He leaned down and kissed her lips. "Thanks so much for taking care of me these past few decades. We'll definitely stay in touch, but I've got someone who's waiting for me, or is about to. Don't worry, I'll stay away from the fumes this time. Five billion years of being a big pregnant face are enough."


	26. Daleks in Manhattan &Evolution of Daleks

**Epilogues : Daleks in Manhattan / The Evolution of the Daleks**

"I need to rest," Laszlo told Tallulah. He walked into an alley, removed his hood, and sat down on the ground.

"We're nearly home, Laszlo. I don't think anyone will see you."

"Give me a few more minutes." Laszlo began to cough violently.

"We'll find someone to who help you," Tallulah said after Laszlo's fit stopped.

"Who's going to be able to look at me without losing their minds?"

"My husband and I," a voice said. "He's training to be a doctor. Maybe he can help you."

"He'll try?" Tallulah asked.

"Oh, yeah. We've seen much stranger than him. Have you always been like this?"

"No, I was made this way ten years ago."

"Come on, I'll help you to your home, then I'll phone my husband."


	27. The Lazarus Experiment

**Epilogues : The Lazarus Experiment**

"Wait!" a man said, running up to paramedics. "I'm Victor Grant, from Harold Saxon's office. Mr. Saxon wants his pathologists to examine Mr. Lazarus."

The paramedic looked skeptical.

"He insists," Victor said.

"I'm getting a call from Torchwood. They are inquiring about the body," another paramedic said.

"Disregard Torchwood. Mr. Saxon takes priority," Victor responded as two men walked up behind him. "They'll handle Mr. Lazarus."


	28. 42

**Epilogues : 42**

The Doctor looked at Martha and smiled. "You and Riley, hmm?"

"It wasn't like that. It was just the excitement of it all. I'm sure there's a psychological term for that. You must know it."

"Would you like to spend more time with him? Time travel . . ."

Martha looked away. "No, thanks." She could feel the Doctor's eyes on her, so she quickly turned back around. "You must have done that for other people."

"No, but I've had friends who stayed behind."

"Tell me about them."


	29. Human Nature & The Family of Blood

**Epilogues : Human Nature / The Family of Blood**

"It's so good to see you again, Tim," Martha said. The Doctor had wheeled Tim to a part of the memorial separate from everyone else.

"I've seen so much," Tim told Martha and the Doctor. "Nothing should surprise me, but seeing you two still so young, it's amazing."

Martha laughed.

Tim held out the fob watch to the Doctor.

"Keep it, Tim. It belongs with you."

"I came across a book the other day, _The Journal of Impossible Things_. You should take a look, Doctor. It was written by Nurse Redfern's great granddaughter."


	30. Blink

**Epilogues : Blink**

"Do you know where we are?" Martha asked as she and the Doctor exited the TARDIS.

"Oh," the Doctor quietly said to himself. He ran back into the TARDIS and soon came out again.

"What's that?" Martha asked, referring to a binder the Doctor was holding.

"Nothing, just, nothing," the Doctor replied. He continued to walk around with Martha.

Martha soon came upon an angel statue. "That looks beautiful."

"Oh, I'm sorry Martha," the Doctor said, quietly enough that Martha didn't hear.


	31. The Infinite Quest

**Epilogues : The Infinite Quest**

"Why couldn't the ship show you your heart's desire?" Martha asked the Doctor in the TARDIS.

"There's no point in showing me my desires if I already have everything I could ever want."

"Why don't I believe that?"

"Maybe there's too much I'm missing, then. Too much I need and the ship couldn't handle it."

"Doctor . . ."

The TARDIS signaled its landing.

"Landed! So, where are we Martha? One way to be sure."

Martha watched as the Doctor scampered to the door. She sighed and followed.


	32. Utopia &Sounds of Drums &Last Time Lords

**Epilogues : Utopia / The Sound of Drums / The Last of the Time Lords**

"Martha," Tish said, picking up the phone.

"As promised, I'm calling you as I step through my door."

"So how was it?"

"It was nice. Tom's like who he was before. I thought maybe everything he experienced during that year made him who he was, but this Tom Milligan is also so kind and strong."

"Are you going to tell him you know him?"

"No, it's strange enough for me. I can't imagine what it'd be like for him."

"Are you going to see him again?"

"Definitely."


	33. Voyage of the Damned

**Epilogues : Voyage of the Damned**

The Doctor continued to track Astrid. The opened the TARDIS doors and watched as her form danced through space.


	34. Partners in Crime

Thanks to beautifully-rational and itsthetruth for adding this story to their favorites and alerts, to Frame a Name, Kamryn The Wanderer, daisiella13, and kwatabayashi for adding this story to their alerts, whovian-halfbloods for reviewing, and everyone who's been reading. Here's series 4. Unfortunately, I've run low on ideas, so many of these chapters will be pointless. I'll try to breeze past them.**  
**

**Epilogues : Partners in Crime**

Wilf stepped back into the house.

"What was all that fuss you were making out there?" Sylvia asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just something . . . I thought Donna might like to see."

"She's with Veena. So strange, I have to go get my car now."

"Where is it?"

"Oh, don't ask."


	35. The Fires of Pompeii

**Epilogues : The Fires of Pompeii**

The Doctor and Donna were mostly silent in the TARDIS.

"You were also right about the people," the Doctor said. "Maybe Evelina's family was supposed to survive, and we made it happen."

"Do you do that a lot? Making the history that children learn about in school."

"Oh, Donna, the stories I could tell . . ."


	36. Planet of the Ood

**Epilogues : Planet of the Ood**

"Will they be all right out there? I mean, the Ood?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"A lot of them had their smaller brains removed."

'Yeah, but they still functioned well. They maintained their telepathic link."

"Are the natural Oods going to feel differently about them?"

"Nah, this is the time of Ood solidarity again. They'll do very well."


	37. The Sontaran Stratagem & The Poison Sky

**Epilogues : The Sontaran Stratagem / The Poison Sky**

"Colonel Mace, there's no sign of the Doctor or the TARDIS."

"Yes, I've been told he often disappears without notice. I need a status update on Doctor Jones' report."

"She's not here either, sir," another soldier said. "I've been looking for her and no one has seen her."

"Could she have left with the Doctor?"

"Another thing I've heard about the Doctor," Mace replied. "I'll just have to wait, then."


	38. The Doctor's Daughter

**Epilogues : The Doctor's Daughter**

Jenny boarded her shuttle. She took out a list on a piece of paper and crossed out the last line.

"I've visited every place I wanted," Jenny commented. "Where am I supposed to go now?"

She pondered her question before tossing the paper away. "Right, everywhere else."


	39. The Unicorn and the Wasp

**Epilogues : The Unicorn and the Wasp**

The Curbishleys and their staff watched as the police departed with Robina Redmond.

"Mary, I think we will have breakfast earlier tomorrow, around 7:00," Clemency said.

"Yes, ma'am," Mary answered.

"I think I would like to go to that upcoming polo match after all," Hugh said.

"Very well," Clemency responded. "I'll go with you if you attend that show with me."

The Curbishleys went upstairs as they continued to discuss their upcoming plans. Davenport stared at them at the bottom of the steps.

"Davenport? Is something the matter?" a butler asked.

"No, but I think it would be best if I found a new job away from here."


	40. Silence in the Library & Forest of Dead

**Epilogues : Silence in the Library / Forest of the Dead**

River descended down the steps and entered a room where her fellow explorers were waiting for her. Together, they walked into another room in the basement.

Other Dave approached a computer. "Where to?"

"We have an eternity to see what the Library has," Anita answered. "Try to randomize it."

Other Dave punched in a command and the room turn pitch black. Slowly, a new view faded into the room. The bustle of a city and a crowd of buildings became evident.

"Where are we?" Miss Evangelista asked.

"One way to find out," Proper Dave answered. "How about we look over there first?"

"Wait," River said. "I recognize that sound. It's faint, but I recognize it." River ran through an alley and crossed a block while everyone else followed. She then entered another alley and stopped when she exited the other side. She looked up and laughed.

The others caught up and gazed at the sight in front of them.

River put her hands to her mouth. "We're in Darillium!"

The others watched in awe as they stared at the Singing Towers and listened to their tune.


	41. Midnight

**Epilogues : Midnight**

The Doctor and Donna approached the reception desk.

"Hello. I was a passenger on Crusader 50."

"Just one minute, sir, I'll summon the director."

"No, I just want to - " the Doctor stopped as the attendant left. Soon, the attendant returned with the director.

"Hello, sir. Are you enjoying our compensatory package?"

"Yes," the Doctor answered. "But I wanted to know, what was the name of our hostess?"

"I'm sorry sir, but as the investigation is pending, I am not permitted to share information that was not already known. The investigators insist that no outside knowledge affect the recollections of the witnesses."

"Okay. I want you to know, though, that she saved our lives. If that creature succeeded in its goals, then the hostess might have saved even more lives on this planet. Will you make sure everyone knows that?"

"Of course, sir."

"If she has a family, will you take care of them?"

"Definitely, sir."

"Thank you," the Doctor replied.


	42. Turn Left & Stolen Earth & Journey's End

**Epilogues : Turn Left / The Stolen Earth / Journey's End**

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. Mickey Smith."

"Martha Jones. Nice to meet you."

Mickey's grin was noticeably large.

"What are you so happy about?" Jack asked.

"It's nothing."

"Did you know her in the parallel universe?"

Mickey couldn't hide his stunned expression. "Well, I wasn't going to admit that. Thanks, Jack."

"You knew another version of me?" Martha asked.

"Yes, very well."

"How well?"

"Not well enough that you need to be uncomfortable around me, but well enough that I'd like to get to know this version a little bit better."

"I'm starting to feel like a gooseberry," Jack quietly said.

"Oh, just starting to? A bit slow, are we?" Mickey replied.

Jack tried to tackle Mickey while Martha looked on in amusement.


	43. The Next Doctor

**Epilogues : The Next Doctor**

The Doctor pulled out a cracker

"What is that?" Rosita asked.

"That is a Cosaque, though the Doctor and I know it as a Christmas cracker."

"Allow us to demonstrate, Rosita," the Doctor said. He held out one end of the cracker for Jackson to pull. The sound took both Frederick and Rosita by surprise as the cracker split.

"I have the larger piece," Jackson declared. "I get the prize inside." He pulled out two pieces of candy.

The Doctor pulled out several more crackers. "Fortunately, I brought enough so we don't need to compete, but that's where the fun is, isn't?" The Doctor gave Rosita a cracker for her and Frederick.


	44. Planet of the Dead

**Epilogues : Planet of the Dead**

Christina retrieved the Cup of Athelstan from someone in an alley.

"Thank you, Gregory," Christina said. "It looks magnificent again." She held out a small bag.

"Always a pleasure, Christina," Gregory replied as he looked at his payment.

"Did you find a use for the links on the wheels?"

"Yes," Gregory said. He turned to his car. "I installed them in my car to -"

Gregory realized that Christina had left with no trace in sight. "Until next time."


	45. The Waters of Mars

**Epilogues : The Waters of Mars**

"I can't explain what happened. I don't understand what happened," Yuri told reporters in a press conference.

"We were just there until this strange being showed up. We were about to die and suddenly, we were here," Mia added.

"And what about Captain Brooke?" a reporter asked.

"She came back with us, alive. We came back near her home," Mia answered.

"We were both surprised when we learned she died."

"Will you return to Mars for the investigation?"

"No, and I caution the investigators to use the strictest security protocols," Mia said.

"Would you ever want to go back?"

"No," Mia answered.

"It's too dangerous, and the memories are too painful," Yuri added.

"But, we know for sure now that there is life close by and there is life that might be watching over us, with which we can interact. We will never go back to Mars, but I think there is more to explore, and Yuri and I are both eager to see else is out there."


	46. Dreamland

**Epilogues : Dreamland**

Jimmy and Cassie sat on a porch overlooking the ranch where Jimmy worked.

"Well, would you look at that?"

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"Over there, I saw a cougar," Cassie explained.

"Are you trying to make fun of me?"

"No, really!"

The pair then heard a low growl.

"All right, there's a cougar." Jimmy grabbed a small plank and walked towards the noise.

"You're going to face that alone?"

"After everything we experienced at Area 51, a cougar doesn't scare me."


	47. The End of Time

**Epilogues : The End of Time**

Wilf and Sylvia stood in the kitchen as the announcer started the lottery.

"That's as much a gift for you as it is for her," Sylvia told her father.

"You and me both."

The lottery continued. Wilf and Sylvia looked at Donna. Donna and Shaun became more and more excited as the announcer presented the numbers. A little boy walking by outside suddenly heard a scream coming from the house.


	48. The Eleventh Hour

**Epilogues : The Eleventh Hour**

The TARDIS disappeared. After two hours of silence, a hum permeated through the Pond residence's backyard.

A large object was landing, invisible except for the ripples in the air that it caused. Grass started to burn under the vehicle, followed by a quiet thud.

A door opened, and a figure peered out. "We have arrived. Start the scans."


	49. The Beast Below

**Epilogues : The Beast Below**

"Hawthorne, disable all the systems," Liz 10 ordered. "This is going to be a country of transparency. No more secrets, no more deception, no more forgetting."


	50. Victory of the Daleks

**Epilogues : Victory of the Daleks**

"Is there anything else that I should be remembering, but don't?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. Do you recall people standing on ledges, waiting to plunge to their deaths a couple Christmases ago?"

"Yeah."

"How about a large snowflake in London?"

"Yes. Why don't I remember the Daleks?"

"I don't know. I'll find out. Someday. In the meantime, it's not a bad thing to have forgotten what they did."


	51. The Time of Angels & Flesh and Stone

**Epilogues : The Time of Angels / Flesh and Stone**

"River Song, in recognition of your contributions to the Byzantium investigation and in acknowledgement of the ambiguous evidence concerning your murder victim, I am pardoning you and releasing you from Stormcage."

River bowed her head a slight amount. "Thank you, magistrate."

A guard approached River and took off her handcuffs.

"You know you'll miss me," River said quietly.

"Of course, not that I'll ever admit it officially."

River winked at the guard and departed.


	52. The Vampires of Venice

Thank you very much to beautifully-rational for leaving a review. Please feel free (all of you) to point out if anything does get sappy or drawn out. I certainly welcome constructive criticism. Also feel free to steal some of these epilogues as prompts. It would be an incredible compliment if any of these chapters generated any ideas in others.

**Epilogues : The Vampires of Venice**

"Is traveling with the Doctor always like this?" Rory asked.

"Not always, but it's usually exciting. It affects my emotions so I do things I don't mean to do."

"That's what the Doctor seemed to be implying when I came aboard."

"I'm sorry Rory. I almost died and I didn't know what I was doing when he and I were alone. I'm sorry."

"What do you mean you almost died?"

"Don't worry about that. I'm going to be your wife and I am very much looking forward to that. I love you, Rory Williams."

"I love you, too." After a brief moment, Rory kissed Amy. "Tell me what happened. Tell me what it's been like out here."


	53. Amy's Choice

**Epilogues: Amy's Choice**

"I died," Rory told the Doctor. He was by the console while Amy was asleep. "I can't get over that."

"How clearly do you remember it?"

"I remember it like any vivid memory I have. I remember it as clearly as when my mom died."

"It wasn't real," the Doctor reassured Rory.

"But it wasn't just a dream, despite what that guy said; at least, not to me."

"I know. And, I know how you feel. You'll get over it."

"I liked that you were taking care of her. Well, before she killed you both."

"I know what you're thinking, and it's not worth thinking about. You should try to sleep."

Rory wanted to stick with the subject, but noticed that the Doctor had resumed tinkering with the console. He slowly made his way down the hall. "Thank you, Doctor."


	54. The Hungry Earth & Cold Blood

**Epilogues : The Hungry Earth / Cold Blood**

The Doctor noticed Amy sitting in a den.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I had a nightmare. I didn't want to stay in bed."

"What about?"

"The Silurians."

"Well, they did kidnap you by dragging you through the ground. They were going to experiment on you."

"It feels like more than that."

"How so?"

Amy inhaled deeply. "I don't know. It's like . . . I don't know."

"Maybe it'll come to you."

"Like the Daleks?"

"Yeah," the Doctor answered, trying not to sound grim. "Like them. This isn't a bad place to take a nap, actually. I'll leave you to it."


	55. Vincent and the Doctor

**Epilogues : Vincent and the Doctor**

Vincent woke up in a cold sweat. The images in his head threatened to burst into reality. He grabbed the nearest canvas, not caring that he had already started his next work on it. He rushed to get his brushes and paint and started painting past sunrise.


	56. The Lodger

**Epilogues : The Lodger**

Sophie entered Craig's apartment. "Walking through that hallway still feels so creepy."

"Then I'll move. And you can move with me, if you'd like. We can buy a house together."

"You want to live together?"

"Yeah. I want to live with you. I'd love to."

"That's an important step in our relationship, Craig."

"I want to be a part of your life. I'm ready for much more than that. I want more than that, actually."

"Like what?"

"Like being together . . . and permanently."

"Craig, are you asking . . ."

Craig started to squirm. "Yeah, sorry. I was planning a big thing," Craig said as he went to a desk and pulled out a small box from a drawer.

Sophie gasped as Craig knelt down on one knee.

"We can still do a big thing, but we're talking about it now, so I'll ask. Will you marry me?"


	57. The Pandorica Opens & The Big Bang

**Epilogues : The Pandorica Opens / The Big Bang**

"Do you think the Doctor can take us to visit Mels after this Orient Express problem is resolved?"

"You want him to break into prison?"

"He's done it before!" Amy looked at the Doctor, who was at the console.

"Has he taken three people into prison with the TARDIS?"

"It's my wedding night. Mels should have been there."

"Well, you warned her to flush it," Rory said.

"I still want to see her."

"Fine, let's go ask the Doctor." Together, they approached the Doctor.


	58. A Christmas Carol

**Epilogues: A Christmas Carol**

"You two never told me if you wanted to go to the carnivorous not-made-of-honey planet or not," the Doctor said.

"I think we'll decline," Amy answered.

"But it's got great views! Where did your husband go, anyway?"

"He's taking inventory of what he have. Lost luggage, Doctor. We'll need to replace some things. I think that's what we should be doing now."

"All right, off you go." The Doctor watched Amy leave. "We can go see the views later," he said quietly.


	59. Impossible Astronaut & Day of the Moon

**Epilogues : The Impossible Astronaut / Day of the Moon**

The Doctor walked in on Rory in a small room looking at a screen.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor asked.

"Rewatching the moon landing. The first time I recall watching it, I was about twelve."

"What about the plastic timeline?"

"I watched that live on TV."

"Rory, when we were talking about your memories before, there was something else in your voice."

Rory looked up at the Doctor. "I remember the Master taking over Earth, the spinning spheres, and Martha Jones spreading the word about you."

"No one outside the Valiant was supposed to remember that."

"There's a lot I shouldn't remember. Will I remember the Silence one day?"

"Maybe we'll find out one day."


	60. The Curse of the Black Spot

**Epilogues : The Curse of the Black Spot**

Rory found himself alone with the Doctor for the first time since Rory's latest near-death experience.

"Thanks for not stepping in," Rory quietly said.

"I was prepared to," the Doctor replied.

"I know."

"I was close to pushing her aside. I was panicking."

"That's why I appreciate it more."

"I knew it was important that she do it."

"Thank you, Doctor."


	61. The Doctor's Wife

**Epilogues: The Doctor's Wife**

Amy saw the Doctor lying on the glass floor. She almost cried out, until she realized the Doctor was asleep. She was actually seeing him sleep in reality.

Amy noticed that the Doctor had an arm around a part of the console. She had no doubt that if they were long enough, the Doctor would wrap his arms around the entire console.

Amy backed away quietly to her room, trying her best to not disturb the Doctor.


	62. The Rebel Flesh & The Almost People

**Epilogues : The Rebel Flesh / The Almost People**

Rory was panicking. He was pacing around, partly talking to himself, partly questioning the Doctor about their next move.

"You were able to trace the nanorecorder," Rory said.

"There was a signal there. There isn't a ganger signal to trace anymore."

"Then what can we do?"

The Doctor approached Rory and put his hands on the sides of Rory's head.

"Rory, there is something you can do that will help tremendously."

"What?"

"Open the door. Let the Centurion out."

Rory suddenly looked nervous.

"Go, walk around the corridors a bit, think of Amy, and open that door."


	63. A Good Man Goes to War

**Epilogues : A Good Man Goes to War**

Today, Rory was reunited with Amy. He made peace with his memories. He survived a fierce battle. Today was the worst day of Rory's life. Today, he failed to rescue his daughter. It doesn't matter what the Doctor and River said, Rory doubts he will ever see or touch his baby. Today, Rory killed. It doesn't matter that he has memories of killing before. It doesn't matter that the Headless Monks weren't technically alive. He killed many of them. He doesn't know how many and he will never know their names, and that makes it worse.

Rory leaned against the bathroom wall. He hid here so Amy wouldn't see his tears. Rory looked down at the gun he used and recalled Strax's last words.

_"Rory, I'm a nurse."_

"So was I," Rory whispered.


	64. Let's Kill Hitler

**Epilogues : Let's Kill Hitler**

"I remember when I saw fifteen, she bought me a plastic model of a space shuttle," Rory told Amy. He was lying in bed next to her. "I asked her why she had given me a gift on some random day, and she told me she didn't need a reason. She didn't seem her usual self, so I bought her an ice cream cone."

"We really did get to raise her after all."

"She raised us."

"We're all right, Rory."

"No, but we will be," Rory said. He kissed Amy's forehead.

"Tell me again about her birthday with Stevie Wonder."

"It's so short. I only know what she told me."

"I don't care. Start with how she was dancing at Stormcage, how she looked so happy."


	65. Night Terrors

**Epilogues : Night Terrors**

Rory showed Amy his sketch of her in doll form.

"I was not that round!" Amy complained.

"How would you know? Did you spend a lot of time looking at a mirror while chasing me?"

"I . . . just know."

Amy snatched the drawing and ran towards the Doctor.

"Rory says this is what I looked like when I was a doll. Is it?"

"No, Rory, no! Didn't you learn anything about art during those two thousand years? Get me a pencil and another sheet of paper."

Amy rushed off to get the supplies and Rory followed.

"Wait, did he just state he was going to draw a doll for us?"

"Yeah, and I want to get him what he wants before he changes his mind."


	66. The Girl Who Waited

**Epilogues : The Girl Who Waited**

Rory stood by the door to his and Amy's room, watching Amy sleep. The Doctor crept up behind him.

"What did you tell her?" the Doctor whispered.

"The truth."

"How did she take it?"

"Better than I thought she would." Rory turned to look at the Doctor.

The Doctor waited, knowing that Rory was struggling to say something.

"I forgive you," Rory whispered.

"Do you really?"

"No, but I will someday, not that it matters. The person you need forgiveness from can't ever give it to you." Rory turned back to look at Amy.

"I know. She's not the only one."


	67. The God Complex

**Epilogues : The God Complex**

Amy saw that Rory was searching for Howie Spragg on the internet.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked.

"I'm seeing if Howie, Rita, or Joe are from our time."

"And what will you do if they are?"

"I haven't decided yet. Leave a note with their families? I don't know."

"Have you made any progress yet?"

"I've given up on Joe, unless you know his last name?"

"No, sorry."

"I'm trying Howie now."

Amy continued to watch as Rory brought up a reference that held some promise.


	68. Closing Time

**Epilogues : Closing Time**

"So, who did you hire?" Sophie asked.

"What do you mean?" Craig asked.

"This looks better than before I left."

"You have no faith in me!" Craig responded, smiling.

"Not for housework, no. So, who did you hire?"

"That's my secret."

"Fine, have your secrets, then." Sophie watched as Alfie played with Craig. "I did have faith in your paternal instincts."

"Thank you. I'll take my victories where I can get them."

Sophie laughed and started to play with Alfie and Craig.


	69. The Wedding of River Song

**Epilogues : The Wedding of River Song**

Madame Kovarian took a sip of water in her drawing room. She soon started to feel light-headed.

"I've been waiting for the proper time, Madame Kovarian. I must say, I am relishing it much."

Kovarian turned to see River approaching her. She looked at her water.

"I won't bore you with the details about the type of poison I used or how I snuck it in. But know this: The Doctor faked his death. He lives on, saving worlds, traveling the universe, sometimes with me by his side as his wife. Know, as you die slowly, that you failed."

River continued to watch as Kovarian passed away. After confirming the time of death, she promptly left.


	70. The Doctor, the Widow, and the Wardrobe

**Epilogues : The Doctor, the Widow, and the Wardrobe**

Amy watched as Rory and River sat on another couch. Everyone was thrilled when River randomly teleported in. Rory had his arms around River's shoulders and both were entranced by the film they were all watching, though Rory was nevertheless struggling to stay awake. The Doctor was on another couch, pretending he was interested in the movie.

For all the pain that she and Rory endured since Amy met the Doctor, she couldn't imagine a better life. She couldn't imagine better people to pass the time with than her family.

* * *

Yes, a sentimental ending, but I wanted to conclude this set of drabbles on a nice warm note. And that is the end. I thought about continuing with series 7, but I haven't fully gotten over losing Rory yet, so I don't feel like writing those epilogues. Plus, talewind wrote a fantastic story called Again? (/s/8593863/1/ after the site's website if you're interested) with a poignant ending that could serve as an epilogue for The Power of Three and I don't think I would have an idea for The Angels Take Manhattan that others haven't already written. This just seemed like a good place to finish. Anyone who wants to write the epilogues for series 7 and beyond certainly has my blessing.

Sincere thanks again to everyone who encouraged me by reviewing, favoriting, following, or reading (or all four, in beautifully-rational's case). Thank you!


End file.
